naruhina is the best!
by amumu-chan
Summary: fic ketiga yang di publish dengan penuh perjuangan. RnR ya!


Pokoknya Naruhina deh…

NarutoKishimoto-sama

Cerita ini punya .chan

Di kamarnya gadis itu sudah tertidur pulas. Laptop di hadapannya pun masih menyala. Tertulis di layar laptop itu sebuah alamat website bernama "facebook". Pintu kamarnya tiba-tiba terbuka. Seorang wanita berusia kurang lebih 38 tahun masuk.

"Hinata, Hinata…kalau tidur itu dimatikan dulu laptop-nya...Hinata….bangun..pindah ke ranjang sana kalau mau tidur..."ucapnya dengan lembut pada putri semata wayangnya.

"Heey…Hinata…."bisiknya lagi.

"Hmmmhh..iya Okaa-san….."ucapnya lalu beranjak dari kursi belajarnya menuju ke ranjang.

Wanita itu hanya bisa tersenyum melihat putrinya yang kini sudah dewasa. Setelah menyelimuti Hinata, dia keluar menuju ke kamarnya untuk istirahat.

Pagi ini, Hinata sudah siap dengan seragam sekolahnya. Mematut diri di cermin, itulah yang sedang ia lakukan.

"Hinata…kalau sudah rapi cepat turun ke bawah untuk sarapan ya…"ucap ibunya ketika masuk ke kamarnya.

"Iya, Oka-san…sebentar lagi kok…."ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Dengan segera, Hinata menyambar tasnya lalu menuju ke ruang makan untuk sarapan bersama ayah, ibu, dan Neji—kakak sepupunnya.

Di sana ayah dan ibunya sudah siap di meja makan. "Ohayou, Oka-san, Otou-san…"sapa Hinata.

"Ohayou, Hinata-chan"balas ayahnya.

"Lho? Neji-niisan mana?"tanya Hinata.

"Ada apa menncariku, Hinata-chan?"sahut Neji.

"Eh? Nggak ada apa-apa kok…"ucapnya.

"Sudaah…cepat habiskan sarapan kalian lalu berangkat ke sekolah supaya tidak terlambat…"pesaan Ayahnya.

7.30 di SMA Konoha Gakure

"Hinata-chan!!!"teriak sebuah suara yang terdengar cempreng.

"Eh? Ada apa, tenten?"tanya Hinata.

"Gue pinjem PR Matematika lo, dong? Gue kemaren nggak sempet ngerjain soalnya sibuk latihan volli…lo kan tau gue lagi sibuk sama team volli gue…bentar lagi kita mau tanding…kemaren gue kecapean makannya nggak sempet ngerjain…jadi boleh ya?"ucap Tenten panjang lebar.

"Iyaa, iya…nih…"ucapnya sambil menyerahkan buku bertuliskan MATEMATIKA.

Kakashi sedang sibuk mengajar pelajaran MATEMATIKA. "Huuhh…bosen banget gue!"gerutu seorang bocah berambut kuning jabrik.

"Ah, nih guru lama-lama gue getok juga nih kepalanya!"bisik Kiba. Ah, Kiba! Nggak boleh lo gitu! Jangan di getok…nggak baek..mending di gantung aje..kan langsung mati tuh orang!

"Bener lo…nih guru ngejelasinnya kagak bener..nggak ngerti deh gue!"ucap Naruto.

"Ah, kalo elo sih..mau gurunya nerangin sambil jungkir balik juga kaga bakal ngerti kaleee…"ucap Kiba.

"Tau ah…bosen nih gue.."bisik Naruto sambil melirik ke belakangnya dan mendapati Shikamaru yang sedang tidur nyenyak.

"Dasar Kebo cungkring!! Tidur mulu!"bisik Naruto.

"Eh, gue pinjem HP lo deh.."ucap Kiba.

"Mau ngapain?"tanya Naruto.

"Buka FB…gue belom beli pulsa…entar pulang sekolah baru mau gue isi.."ucapnya.

"Hallaaahh… nih!!"ucap Naruto.

09.30-Waktu istirahat.

"Hinata…kantin yuk!"ajak Tenten.

"Ayo!"jawab Hinata.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaayy!!! Tenteeeeeenn!!!!! Hinataaaa!!!"teriak Temari.

"Ya ampuuunn..Temari….lo tereak kuping gue lumutan nih…"ucap Tenten yang merasa teriakannya Temari berada di atas batas kewajaran manusia berteriak.

"Hehehee..sorry..eh, pada mau beli mie ayam nggaaak?"tanyanya.

"Nggak ah..gue beli bakso aja!"jawab Tenten.

"Hinata! Lo mau beli mie ayam nggak?'Tanya Temari.

"Mmmmm…boleh deh..ayo…"ucap Hinata.

"Woooooooyyy!! NARUTOOOO!! SINI LO! SIALAN LO!! HEH! JANGAN KABUR LO!!"teriak Sakura.

"Huuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! TULUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNGG!!!"teriak Naruto. "Ah, sialan tuh anak!!"gerutu Sakura.

"Eh, napa lo, Sakura?!"tanya Temari. "Naruto sialan!! Masa' dia bilang kalo Sasuke kayak kadal buluk?!!!?"ucap Sakura. "HAAAAHH!! Siapa yang bilangg!!!!"sahut Ino.

"Tuuuhh…si naruto…"ucap Temari.

"Sialan! Nyolotin banget tuh anak lama-lama!"ucap Ino.

"Kok lo marah gitu sih, Ino? Lo kan udah jadian ama Sai…masih ngelirik gebetan gue juga?!"ucap Sakura.

"Eh..ya ampun…sorry…gue Khilaf…"ucapnya.

"Oia! Hinata…gue udah bikin FB dong….entar add gue ya!"ucap Sakura.

"Wah! bagus dong?! Namanya apa?!"tanya Hinata.

"Nih…."ucap Sakura sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kertas lalu menulis sesuatu di sana.

"Ooohh..ya udah…entar ya…"ucap Hinata.

Lalu suasana suasana kembali normal. Tenten sudah menghabiskan baksonya. Kini dia hanya ber-bengong-bengong ria sambil makan permen mint.

"Dengarkanlah aku yang setia di hatimu….kehadiranmu sungguh berharga bagiku…maka jangan terlalu lama tuk kau jauh…jauh di pandangan mataku…semua rasa curigaku terhadapmu…semata karna ku takut kehilanganmu…."suara Tenten yang bernyanyi terdengar oleh semua orang yang sedang makan di kantin.

"WOY! Berisik lo Tenten!!!"teriak Lee.

"Heh!! Apa lo bilang?!!! Suara gue bagus tau!!! Entar nih kalo kaset gue udah keluar, nggak bakal gue kasih tanda tangan buat lo!"ucapnya narsis.

"Yeee…sape juga yang mau nge-fans sama lo!!"ucap Shikamaru.

"Ah, lo aja yang belom tau…fan club-nya dia kan BL..alias Busung Lapar!!!"ucap Kiba.

"Hwahahahahahahahahahahaaaa!!!"terdengar suara tawa yang menggelegar.

"Huuuu!! Tenten!!! Ternyata yang nge-fans sama lo Busung Lapar, toh?? Hahahahaaa…"ucap Lee sambil ketawa.

"HEH! DIEM LO SEMUA!! KIBA! SIALAN LOOO!!"teriaknya sambil berlari mengejar Kiba.

"Ya ampuuun…Tenten…."ucap Hinata sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"HEH! AWAS LO YA!! GUE BOGEM, OVERDOSIS LO NTAR!!"teriak Tenten.

"!!!!"teriak Kiba.

"SIALAN LOOO!!'teriak Tenten.

"WAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! EMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKK!! TULUUUUUUNG!!!!!!'teriak Kiba.

"Ih, tereak kagak kira-kira ye!! Dikiranya nih sekolah kandang anjing kali yee??"gumam Naruto.

Saat Tenten dan Kiba sibuk kejer-kejeran, tiba-tiba bel masuk kelas berbunyi. Dengan terpaksa dan berat kaki, Tenten masuk ke kelas. Tak lama kemudian, Asuma masuk dan kegiatan belajar pun dimulai. Para murid terlihat sangat jenuh dengan pelajaran **FISIKA. **

"Nah, jadi begitu…kalian kerjakan halaman 96, saya mau keluar dulu..begitu saya masuk kita langsung bahas soalnya…jangan ribut yaa…"pesan Asuma.

Saat Asuma pergi, kelas pun menjadi ribut+gaduh banget(kayak kelas author kalo ditinggal guru sebentaaar aja..pasti langsung pada berisik! Emang tuh kelas laknat isinya anak-anak badung semua, kecuali gue*di keroyok anak 9.1*)

Beberapa dari mereka ada yang main petak umpet, ping-pong, dan ada juga yang ngegosip ria di meja masing-masing. Sakura, Ino, dan Isaribi sedang sibuk ngomongin Sasuke dan ngegosipin temen facebooknya Ino yang katanya men-delapankan cowo-nya.

"Hinata…gue mau curhat niiih…"ucap Tenten.

"Hm? Curhat aja…gue dengerin…"jawab Hinata.

"Jadi gini nih…gue kemaren……..bla-bla-bla-blaaaa…."Tenten pun mulai sibuk dengan curhatannya.

Sementara itu Naruto, Kiba, Lee, dan Choji sedang asyik main ping-pong. Shino lagi sibuk nyari Sasuke, Gaara, sama Kankuro yang lagi ngumpet karena mereka sedang main petak umpet.

"WOOOY!! Shikamaru!! Bangun lo!"teriak Choji.

"Hmmmhh…apaan sih?!!! ganggu orang lagi tidur ajaa…."gerutunya.

"Woy! Bangun lo!! abis ngeronda lo tadi malem?!"ucap Naruto.

"Iye!! Ngape?! Sono lu pergi!!"bentak Shikamaru.

"Eh, eh…bangun woooy!! Lo mau gantiin Choji kagak?"tanya Kiba.

"Gantiin apaan siiiih?!"tanya Shikamaru.

"Si Choji kalah maen ping-pong ama Lee…lo mau gantiin kagaakk?"tanya Naruto.

"Yo'a!! ntar lo jadi lawan gue!"sahut Lee.

"Hmm? Boleh deh?? Ayo…!"ucap Shikamaru.

Mereka pun mulai bermain lagi. Di pertengahan permainan Naruto mulai was-was karena dia takut kalah sama Kiba. Maksud hati mau ngembaliin bola ke Kiba, apa daya bolanya meleset. Bola melesat jauh dari yang ditargetkan Naruto, memantul di dinding dan melewati meja guru daaaaaann….mendaratlah bola terkutuk itu di kepala Hinata.

"Aduuhh…"pekik Hinata yang lagi sibuk dengerin curhatannya Tenten.

"Lah?? Hinata? Lo kenapa?"tanya Tenten.

"Aduuh…kena bola ping-pong nih…."jawabnya.

"WOY!! Sapa yang ngelempar bola sembarangan!! Kena kepala Hinata tauuu!!!"bentak Tenten.

"Eh…sorry…tadi gue mau balikin bola ke Kiba…eh…malah meleset…yaahh…sorry deh ya…Hinata maaf ya…gue nggak sengaja.."ucap Naruto.

"Eh? I-iya…..nggak apa-apa kok…"ucap Hinata dengan wajah yang sedikit merah.

"Hehehe..makasih…eh, tapi kok…mukanya Hinata merah? Sakit ya??"tanya Naruto sambil mendekati Hinata, spontan, mukanya Hinata jadi tambah merah.

"Eh? Ng-nggak kok…nggak kenapa-napa…"jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Hehe…Hinata kalo senyum manis juga ya…oia….ngomong-ngomong mana bolanya??"tanya Naruto.

"Nih! Laen kali lo maen ati-ati….lagi lo…gimana bisa cobe nyasar ke Hinata…"gerutu Tenten.

"Nggak tau deh…bolanya naksir Hinata kali…hehehe…eh, gue pergi dulu ya…daaaaaaaahh!!!"ucap Naruto.

"Eh, Hinata…jadi menurut lo gimana??"tanya Tenten.

"…….."Hinata hanya diam dengan wajah yang meraaaahhh sekali seperti tomat.

"Hinata!"panggil Tenten.

"……"

"Hinata!!!"panggilnya dengan nada yang agak keras.

"……"

"HINATAAAAAAAAA!!! DENGER NGGAK SIH LOOOO!!!"

"WOY!! BERISIK LO, TENTEN!!"seketika itu juga semua murid pada teriak karena merasa terganggu oleh teriakannya Tenten barusan.

"Tenten!! Lo tereak kagak usah pake' toak deh!! Berisik!! Tuh mulut lama-lama gue sumpelin kulkas juga lo!!"ucap Temari.

"Hehehe…sorry…."ucap Tenten pada teman-temannya,"Eh, Hinata…lo denger gue nggak sih?"bisik Tenten ke Hinata.

"Eh? Ng…i-iya…a-apa?? Lo tadi ngomong apa?"tanya Hinata dengan terbata-bata.

"Hadooooooohhh…masa nggak denger…jadi menurut lo gimana kalo seandainya gue….pacaran sama kakak lo??"tanya Tenten.

"Hah? Se-setuju gue…setuju banget malah…"ucap Hinata.

Mendengar jawaban itu Tenten merasa senang. Tak terasa bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi, para siswa langsung berhamburan keluar kelas. Sudah waktunya pulang, tapi Hinata belum di jemput juga. Tenten pun sudah pulang ke rumahnya. Beberapa murid masih ada yang di sekolah, kebanyakan dari mereka sedang latihan basket, bulu tangkis de el el.

"Lho? Hinata-chan belom pulang?"ucap Naruto yang tiba-tiba datang dari arah kelasnya.

"Eh? Na-naruto-kun…iya….Neji-nii-san belom jemput…"jawabnya.

"Oooohh…kalo gitu…gue temenin deh…nggak apa-apa kan?"ucap Naruto.

"Eh? Ng-nggak usah…lo mau latihan basket kan?"ucap Hinata.

"Alaaah..nggak apa-apa…lagian juga latihannya masih setengah jam lagi…tenang aja…ntar kalo lo belom di jemput juga…gue tinggal latihan dulu…terus kan lo bisa pulang bareng gue..!!"ucap Naruto.

"….."Hinata hanya diam dan menunduk menyembunyikan mukanya yang merah.

15.30

"Ng….Hinata…kayaknya gue harus cabut dulu deh…latihannya udah mau mulai…"ucap Naruto setelah 30 menit menemani Hinata.

"EH, i-iya…udah lo latihan aja…"ucap Hinata.

"Oke deh!! Lo kalo bosen di sini ke lapangan aja…di sana banyak orang kok…"ucap Naruto.

"I-iya…"jawabnya.

"Oia….satu lagi…kalo nanti lo belom di jemput juga…pulang bareng gue aja!!"ucap Naruto.

"….."untuk kesekian kalinya Hinata hanya diam dan mendunduk menuutupi mukanya yang merah.

16.30

"Hinataaaa!!!!"teriak Naruto.

"N-naruto? A-ada apaan?"tanya Hinata.

"Lo belom di jemput juga?"tanyanya.

"B-belom…."jawab Hinata.

"Ya udah!! Bareng gue aja!!"ujarnya.

"Ng-nggak usah…"tolaknya.

"Aaaah…nggak papa…ayo!! Dari pada lo di sini nungguin Neji sendirian??"ucapnya lagi.

"….."

"Ayolaaahh!!! Nggak papa kok….lo tunggu di sini dulu ya…jangan kemana-mana…gue amsil motor dulu…"ucap Naruto.

Kemudian Hinata pun di antar Naruto ke rumahnya. Sesampainya di rumah, Hinata langsung menuju ke kamarnya dan menulis kejadian itu di buku hariannya. Sesudah belajar, Hinata membuka facebook-nya untuk meng-add Sakura. Setelah ketemu, dia langsung mengirim permintaan temannya. Bosan tidak melakukan apa-apa, Hinata meng-add seseorang yang tidak ia kenal bernama Suigetsu. Setelah makan malam, Hinata mengecek facebook-nya dan melihat bahwa Suigetsu sudah menerima permintaan temannya.

Seperti biasa saat istirahat Hinata menghabiskan waktu dengan Tenten dan Temari. Kantin sekolah mereka memang selalu ramai dan tak pernah sepi dari suara gelak tawa murid SMA Konoha.

"Hinata…lo mau pesen apa?"tanya Tenten.

"Gue…jus sirsak aja…sama….beli kue aja deh…Temari?"ucap Hinata.

"Gue sama kayak lo deh…"ucapnya.

Setelah pesanan di antar, Hinata meneguk jus sirsaknya. Dia membuka facebook dari handphone-nya. Iseng-iseng, dia menulis sesuatu di wall Suigetsu.

"Thx for confirm"

Tak lama kemudian, Suigetsu membalas pesan dinding itu.

"Sama-sama…lo suka Death Note ya?"

Hinata tersenyum membacanya.

"Iya. Lo juga suka Death Note?"

Suigetsu membalasnya.

"Iya. Suka siapa aja di Death Note?"

Hinata menjawab dengan tersenyum ceria.

"Lawliet sama Mello. Lo sendiri?"

Beberapa saat kemudian.

"Sama…tapi gue lebih suka sama Near. Btw…lo nak mana??"

"SMA Konoha…lo sendiri?"

Balasan dari Suigetsu pun segera sampai.

"Perguruan Tinggi Konoha…oia…gue ada kelas nih…bye…"

Tak lama setelah menerima pesan itu, bel sekolah Hinata pun berbunyi.

Kelas berlangsung seperti biasa. Para siswa mulai merasa bosan dengan pelajaran AKUTANSI oleh Kakuzu-sensei.

"Halaaah…nih guru lama-lama gue embat juga dah!!"gerutu Choji.

"Weeeiiiisss…nggak doyan makanan lagi lo?? Sekarang jadi doyan manusia ya? Jangan makan gue ye…daging ge dikit…makan aja diri lo sendiri yang banyak dagingnya!"ucap Lee.

"Emang Kakuzu-sensei manusia ya? Setau gue sih dia itu zombie…"ucap Choji.

"Ssst, sst, salah bego!! Dia itu pocong!"sahut Naruto.

"Eh!! Di kelas nggak boleh ngomong "bego", tolol!!"ucap Naruto.

"Lo sendiri juga aje….ngemeng lo…lebih parah lagi!!"ucap Kiba.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Seperti biasa para murid langsung berhambur keluar kelas. Kali ini Neji menjemput Hinata tepat waktu. Selesai belajar, Hinata mengecek Fecbook-nya. Suigetsu dan Hinata kini mulai sedikit akrab. Mereka lebih sering mengobrol mengenai Death Note. Kini Hinata memanggil Suigetsu dengan panggilan "Kakak".

Keesokan harinya Hinata berangkat lebih pagi karena dia ada tugas piket. Sesampainya di kelas, Hinata melihat Tenten yang ternyata sudah tiba di kelas.

"Lo sendiri dari tadi?"tanya Hinata.

"Iya….ih…yang piket pada males-males banget dah!! Yang rajin tuh paling Cuma gue, lo, sama cowo'-nya Sai doang!! Yang laen nggak bisa di andelin!!!"gerutu Tenten.

"Yaaahh…sabar aja….masih mending si Sai mau piket..udah ah…gue nyapu dulu…"ucap Hinata.

Tak lama kemudian kelas sudah mulai agak ramai oleh para murid.

"EH, LO NGGAK LIAT ORANG LAGI PIKET APA, HAH!!! MINGGIR LO!!!"teriak Tenten pada Naruto yang dari tadi mondar-mandir gaje di depan kelas.

"WOOOOOOYYY!! YANG PIKET HARI INI CEPETAN AMBIL SAPUU!!!!"teriak Tenten.

"Tenten…gue tadi udah bersihin papan tulis sama beresin meja guru ya…"ucap Sai.

"Iya…KIBA!! CHOJI!!! INO!!! PIKET LO BERTIGA!!!!"teriaknya lagi.

"Apaan lo…ogah gue…masa' cowo nyapu…!"ucap Kiba.

"GUE HITUNG AMPE' 3 KALO KAGA ADA YANG PIKET, GUE SAMBIT LO SATU-SATU!!!"teriak Tenten.

"Tenten…pagi-pagi udah berisik….nggak baik loo…eeehh!!! Yang picket hari ini…nyapu dooong!!"ucap Ino.

"WOY!!! NGACA LO NENG!!! LO HARI INI PIKET DODOL!!!!"teriak Tenten.

"Haddooohh…anak kayak gini…kalo nggak dateng sepi kayak kuburan…tapi kalo dateng malah jadi kayak pasar Senen"ucap Temari.

"Makluuumm…Tenten emag begitu…eh, gue liat PR FISIKA lo dong…"ucap Sakura.

Hinata hanya duduk terdiam di kursinya. Di pandanginya layar handphone yang menyala. Dia melihat wall Suigetsu. Ketika membaca sebuah coment, Hinata langsung kaget. Wall post itu dari seorang wanita bernama Karin, pacar Suigetsu yang ternyata cemburu dengan Hinata.

"Yaa….perasaan gue nggak ngapa-ngapain deh…kok dikira gue selingkuhannya…"bisik Hinata.

Hari ini Hinata merasa tidak tenang dengan kejadian tadi pagi. Saat dibukanya facebook miliknya, Karin meng-add dirinya sebagai teman. Kadang-kadang, Hinata membaca status Karin yang rata-rata berisi kemarahan.

"Dasar!! Cewe' nggak jelas!! Mau ngapain lagi sih lo!! pengganggu!!!!"sebuah status yang membuat Hinata merasa tersindir.

Bagaimana pun juga, saat itu mereka bertengkar gara-gara Hinata. Dan sekarang Karin masih membencinya. Hinata berharap ada seseorang yang bisa menolongnya. Tapi kalau di pikir-pikir..Hinata sama sekali tidak bersalah. Suigetsu dan Hinata hanya membicarakan Death Note, tidak ada yang lain. Tapi kenapa Karin cemburu? Hingga saat ada acara Pensi di sekolah pun Hinata tidak bisa tenang menikmati acara itu. Kini Neji dan Tenten sudah resmi pacaran. Tentu saja Tenten sangat senang. Sasuke dan Sakura juga begitu. Tapi tidak dengan Hinata. Belakangan dia tau bahwa Suigetsu dan Karin sedang bertengkar. Sejak kejadian itu Hinata tau mereka sering bertengkar, entah dari status, atau wall post Suigetsu dan Karin.

"Hinata!! Lo kok diem aja di sini? Nggak gabung sama yang lain? Acaranya udah mau mulai lhoo!!"ucap Naruto.

"Eh? I-iya…lo duluan aja…"ucap Hinata.

"Nggak. Lo harus ikut sama gue.."ucap Naruto.

"Ikut?'ucap Hinata tak mengerti.

"Ayo, ikut gue…"ucap Naruto sambil menggandeng tangan Hinata.

Hinata pun hanya menurut saja dan berjalan mengikiuti Naruto dengan muka merah. Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di lapangan basket tempat Naruto biasa latihan bersama teman-temannya.

"Ng-ngapain ke sini?"tanya Hinata.

"Gum au ngomong sesuatu sama lo…Hinata…"ucap Naruto.

"Ng-ngomong apa?"tanyanya lagi.

"Lo tau…selama ini gue nyimpen sesuatu yang nggak bisa gue ungkapin ke siapapun…gue nggak pernah ngerasa kayak gini…gue…nggak tau mau ngomong apa…"ucapnya.

"Hm?"gumam Hinata.

"Maksud gue…lo…mau nggak jadi orang yang selalu ada di samping gue…nemenin gue pas gue seneng ataupun sedih…"ucap Naruto sambil menatap mata Hinata.

"M-ma-maksud lo…"ucap Hinata dengan lirih.

"Lo mau nggak jadi pacar gue…"tanya Naruto.

"….."Hinata hanya terdiam.

"Gue…gue emang nggak bisa romantic…gue emang nggak pinnter ngomong ke cewe' tapi…ini yang pertama…jadi…gimana?"tanya Naruto.

"…."Hinata terdiam.

"Kalo diem berarti iya"ucap Naruto.

"….."Hinata masih terdiam.

"Jadi…lo nerima gue kan!!!!??? Makasih ya….gue…gue nggak tau mau ngomong apa lagi…tapi…"ucap Naruto sambil berpikir kalimat apa yang akan dia katakana. Belum sempat berbicara Hinata sudah pingsan duluan. Naruto pun segera membawa Hinata ke UKS.

"Hinata…."ucap sebaah suara yang taka sing lagi.

"Hinata…lo nggak apapa kan??"ucap suara lain yang dikenalnya.

"T-tenten….Na-naruto…kok…gue…"ucapnya.

"Heheheheheee…tadi lo pingsan pas Naruto nembak lo….selamet yaaa!!!"ucap Temari.

"Eh….i-iya…"jawab Hinata.

"Lo istirahat dulu deh di sini…"ucap Tenten.

"Aku temenin kok…"ucap Naruto.

"Kita tinggal yaaa!! Daaaaaaaaaaahh!!!!"ucap Tenten dan Temari.

Naruto beranjak dari kursi tunggu lalu duduk di tepi ranjang. Sambil menunggui Hinata, dia meng-update statusnya.

"Oia…Hinata….aku udah update relationship-mu…"ucap Naruto.

"….."Hinata hanya terdiam.

"Kamu masih pusing?"tanya Naruto.

"Nggak"jawabnya.

"Mau gabung sama yang lain?"tanya Naruto lagi.

"Boleh…."ucap Hinata sambil berusaha bangun dari ranjang, melihat itu Naruto langsung membantunya dan menggandengnya menuju ke ruang acara Pensi sebagai pasangannya.

**Facebook**

**Naruto: in a relationship with Hinata-chan**

**Suigetsu is now single…**

-----------FINISH----------

!!!!!!!!!*tereak sambil guling-guling*

Ini fic ketiga kenichi…..bikin fic ini dengan perjuangan yang amat berat lhoo…waktu itu aku udah bikin, eh malah ke hapus sama adekku. Terus, yang kedua kalinya aku bikin, ke hapus lagi sama adekku….!!! gila kan adekku!!! Ceritanya jadi nggak bagus lagi deh!! Huuuhh!!!! Tuh anak kalo bukan manusia udah gue kurbannin pas idul adha kemaren!!! Maaf ya senpai kalo ceritanya aneh binti gaje bin lebay. Oia…cerita ini ngambil dari pengalaman pribadiku sendiri. Nggak enak banget emang di posisi Hinata saat itu. Huhh….dan bagian Tenten terak-teerak pas piket itu kebiasaanku kalo pas piket nggak ada yang mau nyapu.

Demikian fic saya…mohon Review-nya yaaa…ARIGATOOOOOOOUUU


End file.
